


When The Heavens Fall

by Cofeekki



Series: A/Z AUs by a bird [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOMPH, One Shot, i finally finished this, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofeekki/pseuds/Cofeekki
Summary: Are fairy tales meant for the heroes or their kingdoms?“My life for thee.My life for thy majesties.My life--for the empire’s prosperity.The empire before anything else.”





	When The Heavens Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **When the heavens fall, the empire shatters.**

 

In a land far away, stood a _chosen_ empire sheathed in pure ethereal white.

Watched by the heavens, Aldnoah, the God of Prosperity and Demise, decided to reward Emperor Rayregalia for his success in ending years of bloodshed in their continent.  

 

_“The Emperor’s lineage shall be bestowed with divine powers at birth! A bloodline that shall bring stability and peace with their breaths!”_

 

The heavens opened flashing a blinding light and an enormous voice reverberated to every crack present inside the empire’s walls.  

 

_“The lands shall flourish! The waters be filled with bounty! The empire shall prosper! Such fate befitting of the place who gave birth to the royal who stopped the wars!_

_Mortals! Sing his name! Dance his words! Rejoice! For you shall receive graces being born in this chosen land! Such mere creatures shall be granted the taste of mystic!_

_Counts of the 37 clans, who valiantly fought for peace, rise! For each of you shall be blessed with abilities of arcana and your clans benefit from it!_

_Rise you imperfect creatures! Never break the stability and peace which brings forth your prosperity! Rise and prosper Empire of Vers!”_

 

Just as the god had trumpeted, the Vers Empire and its people rose in opulence. More so when two princesses were born.

They possessed a sliver of power from the supreme god Aldnoah. _Prosperity_ for the one crowned in dahlia yellow and _Demise_ for the one crowned in rose pink. In their existence and authority, none in the empire ever destitute nor hungry. They brought _balance_ . They brought _perfection_.

**They were the empire’s glory.**

 

 

But that perfection was ruined. The glass columns holding the empire all shattered by greed and envy.

The counts met an entity in the form of a white fox and it articulated incantations that made their blessings more transcendent.  

The counts sought _more_ power. They desired to become _divine._ They wanted to escape mortality.

 

They wanted to become _gods_.

 

 

Contracts with magical creatures of the night and various forbidden spells of arcana emerged from all 37 clans. The counts used their god-given abilities and self-conducted researches in greed and animosity.

Each trying to move a step further than the other! Each trying to be in the better grace of the perplexed Emperor!

 

 

 

Until they decided to seize the foolishness of appealing to the Emperor.

They overthrew the Emperor himself. Blood spurted the walls of his quarters; heart pierced by his former generals in war.

 

The Empire fell into bloodshed. But now, their opponents did not march from neighboring lands but from _themselves_.

Each clan counted the bodies and lives they took from each other. Counts allied themselves with other counts to grow in influence. Innocent lives were lost as counts betrayed each other.

 

**_The Empire now divided._ **

**_The Empire now shaken._ **

**_The King has been slain._ **

 

Everything unbalanced. The two princesses were left with no other will than _‘We must save our empire’_.

Retrieve what was lost. They were the only royals left to breathe the peace of their bloodline.

 

 

But they couldn’t.

 

 

They never had the chance to start such heroic deeds as they were immediately separated by counts who had conspired against the royal family.

 

Asseylum, the blonde Princess of Prosperity, fell into a deep slumber. Having been the target of the counts to be the subject of an experiment that will bring forth their path to godliness. Using evil magic and spells– they tried to extract her powers as she slept.

Lemrina, the pink haired Princess of Demise, was imprisoned inside an ivory tower. Having her legs brutally broken by a soldier before she succeeded in using her powers to stop them. They locked her at the top of the castle’s highest tower. They cast a spell which prevented her from using any magic to affect the outside world. _Her cries filled the tower as she was left there unable to walk with her shattered bones._

Lemrina only found serenity from the presence of a lesser god– her single companion inside the lonely tower. He was the god of flight– one who guided and helped mortals to reach higher places be it physically or metaphorically. The god with various forms who had been watching over her and her sister ever since they were conceived. The god who did not have perfect healing powers but did his best to at least take away the pain from her broken and still disabled legs.

 

The lesser god named _Slaine_.

The same lesser god who informed the heavens of the Vers Empire’s breaking of the _taboo_.

The same lesser god who wrapped the two separated princesses with divine feathers from his wings as the heavens opened and a blinding light once again enveloped the whole empire.

 

 

The wrath of the god Aldnoah made every mortal’s sight fill with darkness against the light as his voice roared words of pure _rage_.

 

_“Foolish greedy mortals! How ungrateful can you be to harm my two children! How imperfect can you be to fall into the lowliness of bloodshed within your own! Thou shalt repent! Thou shalt suffer! Thou shalt pay for the sins of the traitors! Every clan be cursed! Every count meet their demise! All bounty shall turn into ash! This empire shall fall! Fools! Let justice be done! Though the heavens may fall!”_

 

**The supreme god’s words were absolute.**

 

The counts all perished in the 37 most cruel ways possible.

The clans all cursed. Half of them trapped in endless sleep filled with boundless nightmares. Half of them turned to stone but retained their consciousness; they only watched as their lower bodies were shattered with their own golden hammers– what used to be the symbol of their loyalty.

All lands and waters lost its life. All the common people fell into sleep with their Princess of Prosperity; leaving the Princess of Demise the only conscious human in the fallen empire– trapped in her tower.

 

The supreme god Aldnoah tried to take his princesses to safety. But much to the power of the malicious entity that the counts had formed a contract with, he cannot remove their curse.

The lesser god Slaine was tasked to watch over them as time stopped for the whole empire.  

 

\---

 

The Vers Empire splattered their blood on their own majestic snow plains.

Innocents and traitors were corrupted by power all paid the price for betraying the generosity given by one of the Ten Supreme Gods– paid the price for killing the Emperor and harming the supreme god’s two chosen princesses.

The skies were painted red.

**The Empire has fallen.**

 

 

That is the legend of the Vers Empire.

 

\---

 

\---

 

\---

 

**“ _That is the legend of the Vers Empire_.”**

 

As taught to all Terrans of the Erde Empire.

 

The empire that received a mystical prophecy inscribed on the walls of their empress’s chambers. The prophecy from the supreme goddess, _Eris_.

_A prophecy revealing the future of a selected Terran prince entering the lands of the cursed empire to succor in bringing back the balance in the world once more._

 

The prophecy which locked the fate of a Terran knight named Kaizuka Inaho.

 

\---

\---

 

In that neighboring empire called Erde, lived a legendary war lionheart, Empress Darzana from the house of Magbaredge. The valiant ruler elected by Erde’s Imperial Army and the Terrans for her achievements and absolute loyalty to serve her people.

Just and impartial. The embodiment of Lady Justitia which made her perfect to oversee the election for their empire’s prince. Selected from the United Imperial Knights of Erde.

 

The chosen prince shall help her in managing Erde’s needs and operations as they prepared for the selection of a princess.

 

Intellect, wisdom, physical combat skills, weaponry skills, equestrian skills, leadership skills, valor, _loyalty_ and _trustworthiness_ were all measured in the month-long selection.

A certain young boy from the house of Kaizuka emerged as the knight highly suitable for the position and Empress Darzana concluded _tact_ _in conversations_ be added as a consideration in the princess selection.

 

 

Inaho Kaizuka – now Prince Inaho– always wore that signature blank face of his during meetings with the council, nobles and lords. But everyone still placed their trust on him for his successful solutions on several problems concerning Erde’s limited resources and rebellions. The prince was a calculative strategist, a great problem-solver and a leader who appealed to people’s trust despite his seemingly aloof demeanor.

 

 

Prince Inaho Kaizuka, as a highly logical person, pushed Empress Darzana and her trusted Deucalion Council to deem him as _ready_ in learning his fate etched in the confidential prophecy of the supreme goddess Eris.

It took a few days for Inaho to accept his situation. Principally arguing that he controlled his own fate but accepting his defeat in his desire to help their empire and save another.

He apparently elected _it the better course of action_ considering the unbridled emergence of plagues, violent uprisings, calamities, and other disasters across their continent ever since the fall of the Vers Empire.

Empress Darzana and all castle workers prepared for his expedition.

The prince made his way to the cursed empire two weeks after, riding Sleipnir, his horse.

 

\---

\---

 

The path to the Vers Empire turned rockier as the brunet prince reached its plains.

He entered the _Forest of Fireflies_ that surrounded the empire in circle. The forest was dark and eerie. Devoid of fireflies and any life.

When he reached the capital of the empire– _it was more so._

 

The empire looked dead.

It _was_ dead.

 

The skies were painted blood red only slightly obscured by dark grey clouds. The surroundings covered in fog– thick and thin. It appeared as though day never comes and everything suffered under a perpetual night.

 

Prince Inaho made his way to the Imperial Castle of Vers, passing by broken roads and structures housing civilians trapped in an endless sleep. He saw numerous remnants of blood and violence from wars amongst the clans and passed by houses containing clan members and soldiers either turned to stone with shattered lower bodies or sleeping with frowns never leaving their faces– coupled with several gasps and muffled screams as they seemed to try and open their eyes to no avail.

 

The prince was certain that hell probably looked like _this_ if not better.

 

\---

 

When Inaho reached the gates of the castle, he contemplated on what course of action to take.

The prophecy had said that _he succor in bringing back the balance in the world once more._ As with other similar stories and legends from the past, this probably meant he had to find the princesses. Either awaken the Princess of Prosperity or free the Princess of Demise. _He may even have to do both._ He may have to resort to _true love’s kiss_ utilized by most _prophesied_ princes.

 

He weighed down his options when a glowing bird landed on his left shoulder stealing his gaze when he turned to look at it.

It was a snowy white owl.

 

He stared at the owl’s round aquamarine eyes that stared back at him. It tilted its head to right, brought it back upright and proceeded to fly towards the castle door entrance, landing on a handle.

 

Inaho jumped off from Sleipnir, attached its leash to a nearby trunk and followed suit stopping before the entrance.  

He tried to turn the the knob but it was frozen– _like those soldiers turned into stones._

Glowing feathers suddenly appeared, floated, and enveloped his whole body and after a few moments, he found his body emitting mellow white light. The owl looked at him then  _passed through_ the door like a ghost.

 

He did the same.

 

\---

 

Numerous years had already passed.

 

The castle was in ruins. Ceilings with cobwebs and cracks. Walls mirrored the fractured roads. Everything in dust and dirt.

Time had stopped for the Vers Empire ever since the day they incurred the wrath of Aldnoah.

 

The prince, translucent and glowing, watched the owl slowly transform into a _white tern_. It flew and flew and Inaho followed and followed. They reached the foot of the tower imprisoning the Princess of Demise.

 

 _‘Place your trust in me. Let me into your heart. As you do, you shall grow my wings and fly upwards. Save my disabled princess and then this empire,’_ a voice echoed inside the prince’s head. He looked over the glowing bird and asked, “ _Who are you? What are you?_ ”

 _‘Fool, I am the god Slaine. The god of flight. Questioning the divine is only a trait for imbeciles!’_ A low voice started and ended in an irritated fit.

 _“I disagree. Ask and be a fool for a minute. Ask not and be a fool for a lifetime,”_ the prince replied and was pushed to the wall of the tower by an attack of forceful wind.

Thinking that the god may have been offended by his logical reply, he added, _“Forgive my insolence in the presence of a high power. I give my priority in saving thy trapped princess. May you lend me your blessings as my trust now in you”._

 

Inaho thought he heard a click of tongue in his head.

 

A flash of light blinded him for a few seconds and he felt wings grow on his back. He was not able to control it but it flew him up and he landed inside a circular room at the top of the tower through its single window.

 

A pink haired girl who appeared the same age as him was seated on white sheets on the floor in the other side of the room. She looked at him in surprise and slowly, tears welled up in her eyes as she uttered, voice broken, _“Are you the knight who’d come to save us?”_

_“I cannot fathom how I could possibly be somebody else.”_

 

As the pleasant hopeful light in the princess’s face wavered, the white tern began pecking his head until he uttered an apology.

Inaho bowed before the princess, half-kneeling with a posture exuding his years as an Imperial Knight. “ _Forgive my words, Your Highness. I am Prince Inaho Kaizuka from the Erde Empire. I’ve come here to fulfill my part in the prophecy given by the supreme goddess, Eris. A mission to save the fallen empire of Vers and bring back the balance of the world once lost.”_

 _“I am in deep regret with my inability to return to your respectful graces. I can only offer the words I am about to utter. As one of the two Vers princesses, I, Princess Lemrina Vers Envers, blessed by the kindness of the supreme god Aldnoah, welcome Your Highness to the Vers Empire with utmost respect and gratitude for risking your life to assist us in our dire predicament.”_ The pink haired princess bowed her head in the most regal way she could achieve that could replace a ninety-degree bow.

_“I vow to see this situation until it is resolved.”_

 

Awkward silence followed. Both royalties struggled to figure a solution to solve the presented problem. Princess Lemrina had always been unable to leave the tower reinforced with black magic. With her disability and her powers of demise negated, she had no choice but to await for _someone_.

 

Prince Inaho having been born from a land not chosen and training as an Imperial Knight, only possessed little knowledge regarding mystics and magics. This led him to present a rather shaky suggestion picked up from the fairy tales Yuki, his sister, read to him when he was little.

**_“A true love’s kiss may be a remedy.”_**

 

Suddenly, a feather stabbed his left forearm. The white tern– god Slaine– had stabbed him and was now shielding the way to the princess.

 

The princess gasped at the sudden turn of events.

 

 _‘Bastard! How dare you think of such act! Thou shall not sully Her Highness’s chaste lips!’_ The angry god roared into their brains.

 

The prince’s forearm bled and he hissed in pain as he held it. Her Highness found it unsettling, thus, instructing him to come closer and let her wrap a cloth over the wound. Despite the god’s disapproving comments, Inaho found himself cross legged in front of the princess.

As she touched the blood on his arm, light enveloped all of their surroundings. His wound now healed and the eerie barrier around the tower gone.

 

 

Both royalties watched as Slaine transformed into a human form. A pale boy in a similar age, crowned in almost white blonde hair as he gazed to their blues and burgundies with his aquamarines. He sported a pair of perfectly looking and sturdy white feathered wings on his back.

 

 _Like a seraph_. Captivating. A novel sight that made the prince frozen on his feet as he stared into divinity.

 

Princess Lemrina was used to it.

 

_“We must not delay Princess Asseylum’s awakening any longer. Let us go and save her this instant!”_

 

Hastily, Slaine lifted Lemrina in his arms, controlled the prince’s wings, and the three made their way down through the window.

They quickly took the path towards Princess Asseylum’s chambers. She had been left there, sleeping on her bed, after the counts were unsuccessful in stealing her prosperous powers and decided that waging wars against themselves was the way to gain more influence.

 

They stood in her room, initially unsure of what to do. Slaine sitted Lemrina beside her sister and she remembered the prince’s blood and brought up the subject.

The prince having acquired worse injuries on his knightly days, cut his left palm and dripped the blood on the sleeping princess’s skin.

 

 

 _I_ _t did not work._

 

Several minutes passed and no change appeared. The blonde princess still trapped in an endless sleep.

 

Before the prince was able to suggest the notion of true love’s kiss once more, hurt sniffles filled the room. The disabled princess, so distraught, wept onto her sister as she hugged her boring her face into her hair. Lemrina’s tears met her sister’s face and as it trickled down her cheeks and became absorbed, the sleeping princess glowed in multitude of colors.

 

 

 

It was a fairytale. But the prince did not have to kiss a princess to save the day.

It was the _meeting of the separated_ that was needed.

 

 

The world’s balance brought back. Bright vibrant colors washed over the whole empire once dead. The people awoke from their slumber alongside the blonde princess. The lands and waters regained life and bounty. All traitors now dead.

The god, the prince, and the two princesses watched as magic transformed the lands.

 

_Time started running again._

\---

\---

 

**The Vers Empire, now alive, must rise.**

\---

\---

 

Bringing an empire back to life through mystic means was far easier than running it. With the Emperor dead and the 37 counts and their loyalties fallen, the two young princesses were left to manage everything. Food and structures were not problems for a chosen empire but even with peace that abhorred violence etched into the Versian hearts, they still lived in fear caused by the trauma of witnessing relatives and friends slayed or killed as collateral damage during the clan wars. The nightmare of falling with the empire.

It was a rocky path ahead of the two princesses but they had a god– _**gods**_ – on their side and a highly capable prince.

 

Prince Inaho sent one of the Versian Knights to deliver a message to the Terran Empress. It explained the success of the mission and fulfillment of the prophecy and how he decided to stay to aid the empire in stabilizing their situation.

The Terran Empress was quite disappointed as she did just select the prince _to aid_ ** _her_** in running Erde but quickly regained her logic and thought that the other empire is _without a doubt_ in need of more assistance than them and that it would be a great opportunity to forge a better diplomatic relationship with a _chosen_ empire. The selection for a Terran princess was also not long away. It was the entirely logical and beneficial option the prince must have thought.

She had replied that he only say what he needs and she will provide it in the best of her abilities.

 

\---

 

Agriculture, education, research, employment, housing, trade, economics, politics, military, magical considerations and many more areas needing of attention and management were worked upon together by the three young royals in the span of a year.

 

The Vers Empire also formed a new council– the Orbital Council, consisting of elders and scholars of the like to help the two princesses in running the empire. The Imperial Knights of Vers were back in training and recruiting too. Trade between kingdoms, nations and empires, especially the Erde Empire was doing greatly. Knowledge flourished but never again to be used in harmful ways. No Vers citizen in hunger and destitute again.

 

\---

 

_All citizens of Vers, despite the scars of the curse brought by their fall, were all keen in bringing back order._

**_It was a hectic year._**

 

_But it was a hectic year that did not prohibit the budding of a love transcending the barriers of mortality and divine._

 

\---

 

_Early mornings were always filled with serenity and a tinge of magic for Prince Inaho._

_Late mornings and noons were filled with banters and snide remarks._

_Afternoons were filled with mellow clouds of oranges and pinks, the yellow green of fresh rich grass, and a heart bursting in silent admiration._

_Evenings were divine and everything supernatural._

_And late nights were spent watching a god ascend to the skies and vanish through the stars leaving nothing but glitter dust only to descend in the morning more majestic than before._

 

\---

 

**In this, started the romantic story between a god and a prince.**

 

\---

\---

 

The chambers of Empress Darzana gained another prophecy from the same supreme goddess– Eris.

 

_A time shall come when the heavens meet the lands._

_When the Phoenix rises, so must a knight._

_For wings shall bring the powers of prosperity and demise to your empire._

_In love or hate._

 

\---

 

 _“What a metaphorical prophecy,”_ Empress Darzana commented as she read it from her chambers.

 _“It seems our prince will rise. There can be no other chosen knight. However, I do not feel at ease in releasing such a vague prophecy to our people. I don’t see any benefit nor harm in leaving it untold. After all, the curse of the Vers Empire has been lifted and all other kingdoms and empires in this continent have been better since then. All there’s left is peace and prosperity,”_ an elder member of the Deucalion Council voiced to the Terran Empress.

_“Very well.”_

 

\---

 

**_Is it possible for two empires to be chosen?_ **

 

\---

 

_Slaine is the god of flight that can bring creatures to peaks they’ve never reached before._

 

\---

\---

\---

\---

 

 **—** **_Early mornings were always filled with serenity and a tinge of magic for Prince Inaho._ **

 

The prince’s days always started as early as four in the morning. A habit forged by his days as an Imperial Knight.

It was also the habit that allowed him to witness something _new_.

It was some time at four in the morning when he decided to go out to the balcony of his room in the castle when he saw a _god_ descend from the skies.

His room was located fairly high and it made the scene more _celestial_ as an ivory gull appeared from the brightest star in the sky and as it flew down, its form changed. Starting as almost invisible with glittery outlines resembling constellations, to a translucent glowing body, then to a radiating solidified young boy floating in the air carried by his sturdy wings.

 

_An early morning spent watching a god descend the heavens transforming into a beautiful seraph-like being._

 

 

God Slaine.

 

There was always that enchanting aura around him.

 

\---

 

The god always hovered for a moment at a height where he can perfectly catch a glimpse of the empire in its peaceful slumber

Sometimes, he flew into the _Forest of the Fireflies._ Sometimes he flew and landed on top of roofs of stores or households and Inaho would just watch him and guess each day where the god would be headed.

 

It wasn’t until one day, the god caught him looking. It was a day he woke up later than usual. Feeling off with the thought of missing a part in his routine, he quickly stumbled to his balcony, bumping and breaking a pot on his way. It made a noise which caught the hovering god’s animalistic instincts. The god looked at his idiotic self in surprise and flew to him, stopping four feet before his balcony and scrutinizing the wounded and still on the ground prince.

 

 _“An idiot,”_ the god muttered before hovering over him, helping him up to his feet and healing his injured hand with feathers.

 _“Good morning,”_ Inaho greeted as he watched the god healing him. The god slightly widened his eyes and locked gazes with the mortal. Slowly his face scrunched in irritation.

_“Don’t speak to a god without permission, mortal.”_

_“I apologize,”_ Inaho said but never tore his eyes away from the alluring aquamarines all the while wearing his blank face.

The god sighed and continued to focus on healing his wound. _“Next time, don’t be clumsy. My princesses would not be jubilant to see their savior hurt.”_

_“Understood… hm...”_

_“...Pardon me but what should I address you… a god… with?”_ The god raised his eyebrows at the inquiry and tilted his head to the right as if thinking.

 _“Just- Just Slaine… is fine? Call me Slaine.”_ The god was caught off guard.

 

Inaho thought it weird. What logic did the _literal_ god have, to allow _him_ to use _his_ name without affixed titles even after calling him a fool insolent mortal for speaking without permission?

And what was that stutter?

 

He won’t ask though.

Because it was also uncharacteristic of him to mellow his eyes as he wore a small smile and reply, _“Understood… Slaine.”_

 

\---

 

_Other than the fact that Slaine had always been a lesser god, he thought that if there was another mortal besides his two princesses that he deemed worthy enough of calling him by his name, it would be their savior, Prince Inaho Kaizuka._

_No matter how idiotic he may have been to injure himself with a piece from a broken pot._

 

\---

 

Prince Inaho’s early mornings turned from watching a god from afar to spending it with him.

It started when Slaine asked him if he wanted to look at the empire from another perspective and when he said yes, he was lifted from his feet as Slaine flew high into the center, making it possible to gaze upon the entire empire.

_It was a new experience._

And he was glad he was not afraid of heights and only several high pitched sounds escaped his mouth as they reached the skies.

 

\---

 

Slaine found it amusing to watch a prince– a knight– squeak because of their elevation.

 _It was an interesting sight to behold_.

 

\---

 

Sometimes, the prince would spend his early mornings breathing in the fresh scent of mint and dew from the forest.

When he found reading status reports about the empire’s operations too boring, he would look up and watch the god bless the forest birds with his touch. He watched as the young ones glowed for a moment and began their first flaps into flying.

He watched as the god’s face filled with affection as he watched them fly.

 

 

Sometimes, the two of them would stroll around the sleeping city until it was time for breakfast and bakeries were more than willing to offer them their best pastries, breads, tea, and coffee.

The god didn’t really have to eat. But it was not that he couldn’t. He was capable of taste although he did not need such sustenance and the _Vers citizens were too kind to refuse._

Prince Inaho found it amusing to watch a divinity’s face light up as he ate a strawberry tart for the first time.

 

 

Sometimes, they would just stay inside the prince’s room. Inaho let the god read books from his shelves. Books that he had asked Empress Darzana to deliver into the Vers Imperial Castle. Books about history, fairy tales, inventions, politics, wars, and everything.

The god expressed his delight to read and learn more about the mortals he had watched over.

 

\---

 

The prince was more than happy to spend his early mornings in tranquility shared with a god.

The sound of pages turning has never been so _relieving._

 

\---

 

\---

 

 **—** **_Late mornings and noons were filled with banters and snide remarks._ **

 

No matter how serene their days started, it was almost inevitable to hear them banter.

 

After the usual breakfast spent with the two princesses, some council members, and other castle workers, Inaho would either accompany one princess or both of them to the cities, farms, schools, and other places to check how things were going. Sometimes he would go check places on his own. However, during most of those times, he would always find himself bickering with a _god._

Sometimes, they would bicker on better irrigation systems, educational curriculum, employment regulations and other considerations.

 

The prince found the very act of bickering with a god amusing. _He was a god._ What in tarnation made him eligible of thinking strategies in running a human empire. Despite the fact that the god had very good points and was highly knowledgeable and tactical in his propositions.

Inaho had thought the books to be the cause but Slaine had argued that he had spent enough time watching over the late Emperor and conversing with him to learn enough of how he managed the empire’s operations and problems. He had been watching over the Vers Empire and its people for as long as Aldnoah had blessed them. He was _eligible_.

 

Inaho reasoned that time had passed and the late Emperor’s strategies can now be deemed as _outdated_ and that the late 37 counts were still alive to help during those times. But he cannot deny the fact that some of Slaine’s strategies were indeed better than his own.

 

 

Meetings with the council after lunch were the same. They would sit on a rounded table while Slaine, in his snowy owl form, would join the conversation. He was not prohibited to voice his suggestions as he was highly capable of formulating operational strategies and solutions even as a god, but it was the fact that he joined the conversations by telepathy that made it weird.

It was an odd experience for all of them but as they watched the two princesses, who were filled with glee at his involvement, they deemed it worthy to get used to. Much to their exasperation.

During their arguments, they always either left the princesses and council members laughing or giggling or left them gaping at the oddity of their interactions. No matter how royal a prince Inaho may be, Slaine was still a god; Slaine was still a divinity.

 

\---

 

Both of them did not voice out the fact that they bickered with each other with a sense of fondness.

But both of them knew the other knew _or at least felt_ the friendliness of their arguments.

After all, they did not desire anything other than the empire’s prosperity.

They would never put their prides above the empire.

 

**_The empire before anything else._ **

It was their unspoken agreement and pledge of loyalty that allowed them to lay down their arguments when they found the other’s superior.

 

\---

 

\---

 

 **—** **_Afternoons were filled with mellow clouds of oranges and pinks, the yellow green of fresh rich grass, and a heart bursting in silent admiration._**

 

It was during these times that they learned more about each other.

Under the light of the setting sun, questions were asked and answers were often given.

 

_“Slaine, can I ask something?”_

Inaho watched as the god leaned his head back a little more as he supported his weight with his elbows. They’re on the grass in some field– waiting for the sun to give way to the moon.

 _“Why did you let me call you with just your name?”_ The god opened his eyes and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

_“You’re a god so I’m curious.”_

Did he just hear a god snort?

_“Ah sorry. It amuses me that you ask that now after months of calling me that already. But I suppose it’s not a bother to answer.”_

The god propped himself up to sit cross legged.

 _“You saved my princesses. That’s a reason.” And_ Inaho thought that it was… _reasonable_.

_“I see.”_

_“But_ _–_ _”_ They’re now looking at each other. If there was something Slaine was proud from their months of working together, it was that he now knew even the smallest changes in Inaho’s usually blank expression.

 

The prince was curious.

 

 _“I’m a lesser god as you might already know and I’ve always been under the decisions of my father. He’s one of the T_ _en Supreme_ _Gods. You know him. The supreme god Aldnoah. I guess I’m- wait. Why are you so surprised?”_

Slaine tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow at Inaho’s gaping expression.

 

 _“I was not aware you were_ **his** _son. Forgive me but it was unexpected_ _–_ _quite shocking perhaps and considering how long we’ve been interacting...”_

 

The god laughed with amusement.

Inaho felt his breath hitch.

 

 _“It’s alright I understand. It’s not everyday you meet a son of Aldnoah. You need not worry. Your snide remarks would not be punished.”_ Inaho’s eyebrows raised at this. _“Well… Yes. I guess I’m his son and… that increased my interactions with the great gods ever since I was young so I’m quite used to being called ‘Slaine’ with no affixes and the only two mortals I’m very much close with had always called me that ever since they were toddlers. In short, I’m just used to it.”_

 

 _“Gull,”_ a tinge of light crossed Inaho’s eyes.

_“Pardon?”_

_“Besides your human form, your ivory gull form is my favourite.”_

_“I thought the conversation was about my name? And it was supposed to have a serious tone_ _–_ _”_

_“If you want a change, I can always call you ‘gull’.”_

_“Wha- why- That’s an absurd name!”_

_“Will you let me?”_

 

The god grumbled. 

 

\---

_“Then… I’ll call you orange!”_

 

\---

_“...Why?”_

 

\---

_“Because the skies are orange right now!”_

 

\---

It doesn’t make sense but,

_“It’s alright. I’m fine with that even though you could have chosen a better one… gull.”_

 

\---

Someone shivered at that last word.

 

\---

 

It was Slaine.

 

\---

\---

\---

 

Days passed and the two continued to share parts of them under orange painted skies.

Day by day, _‘orange’_ and _‘gull’_ became more than just nicknames as they became more than just partners aiding the operation of the Vers Empire.

 

_Spring eventually came._

 

\---

 

During those afternoons, Inaho found out the god had existed for quite a long time already. But he was still considered young among the others even at 499 years old.

 

_“Ah but I’ll gain another divine power at my 500th year. My wings will transform! I’ll become more incredible.”_

_“You already are.”_

 

 

Inaho found out that the god had the power to take creatures in heights they’ve never reached.

_“I’ll make it so everything you have will reach success and prosper.”_

He wonders if the feeling of his heart welling up in his entire being is because of the god’s presence.

 

He was **enchanted**.

 

\---

\---

 

Slaine found out that he felt grateful… oddly  _relieved…_ in knowing that there’s at least a part of him that was not just a god but something _more humane_. Someone whom someone called with a ridiculous nickname.

 

\---

 

Slaine also found out more about the Erde Empire.

 

That the Terran people were kind. Far much kinder than Inaho (and Inaho was already kind enough despite his dispositions.)

That Inaho had a sister and she had a strawberry farm.

That Erde may not be a chosen empire like Vers but the thing that made it unique was that _it was not chosen._ Because even if they were not as prosperous with divine help, they were prosperous because of their own sheer efforts.

 

That he apparently wanted to visit said empire.

 

\---

 

Inaho also found out how a divinity can make so many expressions.

 

That Slaine can smile as vibrant as an innocent kid when he told him about Erde.

That Slaine can blush as red as his favorite strawberry when he held his hand saying they can visit Erde in the future.

That Slaine can smile as softly as the feathers on his wings as he affectionately gripped Inaho’s hand back under the skies and thanked him.

 

That he adored Slaine.

 

\---

 

And in that one late afternoon, they both found out how great it felt to be embraced as they laid together on fields of flowers.

They both found out that maybe the Supreme God of Love had also written them their own fairy tale.  

 

\---

 

\---

 

 **—** **_Evenings were divine and everything supernatural._ **

 

After their routine dinner with the two princesses, they usually spent the night watching stars.

 

May it be as they strolled around the castle grounds, on Inaho’s balcony, or at the skies as Slaine carried the prince.

 

 _“Inaho, did you know? Some gods die and some of them turn into stars because the supreme gods thought that they still deserve to watch over the things they cherished.”_ Inaho looked at the god beside him in his balcony. Slaine’s eyes were shining as he gazed upon the stars tilting his head back.

_“Why did they die?” Gods die? Aren’t they omnipotent?_

As if reading his mind, Slaine replied, _“Not all gods are omnipotent, Orange.”_

 

Inaho felt his heart twinge _. “Why did they die?_

 _“Ah_ _–_ _there were different reasons but majority of the stories I’ve heard said they became corrupted by mortals. Apparently, prolonged interactions with and increased knowledge about mortals were able to taint them with sinful human tendencies in some weird way and they end up using their powers in other ways they’re not supposed to. Greed, envy, hate— a lot of stories were told. Some were betrayed and cursed by powerful malevolent spells and such. Ah… and it’s bittersweet but some died to save a mortal they fell in love with. We’re not the first god and human to love each other you know.”_

_“Slaine.”_

 

 _“Hm?”_ Slaine’s now looking back at him and if there was anyone who would notice the hurt in his eyes, it would be his god.

_"Gull."_

_“What’s wrong?”_

 

 _“Don’t become a star.”_ The god raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. _“I’d never corrupt you. I’d never betray you. I will only love you. So, stay by my side and don’t fly to the skies to shine there. Shine here. Beside me.”_

 

The god looked at him in astonishment and snorted.

 

_“Idiot. Foolish orange! I do not plan on being corrupted ever in my life. If you have forgotten, I am the son of the supreme god Aldnoah. I may be a lesser god but I am not a weak one. As his son, I’m already as strong as a higher god. I’ll live as long as gods can and watch over the mortals I care for until their deaths and until I see their reincarnations be born again and reach their final breaths. I’ll be with you as you grow old and wait for you to be reborn again and make you fall in love with me again and again. So get ready!”_

 

Slaine was laughing. But Inaho felt his heart throb

 

 

but it was in _pain_.

 

\---

 

Nights made them realize how touches spoke love and Inaho questioned what good must he did in his past lives to have the privilege to share the sheets with the perfect existence called Slaine.

(Because he was sure saving the two princesses and helping the Vers Empire was not enough to gain this much merit.)

 

(But he was definitely grateful to all the gods for granting him this fate.)

 

\---

 

_“What if I asked my father to grant me a body as mortal as it can be?”_

_“Did you not say you will live eternally? And do you not have a perfect human form already? Even with your wings_ _–_ _”_ The god blushed.

 _“Don’t misunderstand. J-Just! I want to be able to visit your empire and experience it as mortal as I can be… and your sister...”_ Slaine apparently knew of stories about gods having a _‘very mortal form’_ making them better in interacting with their people and capable of understanding them more.

 

_“I would love that. I also admire the idea of making love with a half-god half-mortal being.”_

That wasn’t accurate.

_“Inaho!”_

 

\---

 

**Months passed.**

 

 

The prince announced his visit to the Erde Empire.

The Terran Empress sighed at the announcement. _“Finally the Terran Prince decided to come back to his own empire. He is even bringing a god with him.”_

 

Yuki was sent a separate letter telling her that her brother has found a lover and said lover was obsessed with everything strawberry. She decided to formulate several strawberry pastries and drinks.

 

The Terran knights were excited to see their precious royal comrade back.

 

The terran citizens rejoiced in the return of the prince that formulated majority of the systems that made their lives easier and the empire flourish.

 

 

A **_celebratory ball_ **shall be held a night after the prince’s return.

 

\---

 

Unbeknownst to them, some fanatics were also overjoyed with his return– brewing great plans according to a certain prophecy.

 

\---

\---

\---

\--- 

 

Prince Inaho and Slaine were welcomed with utmost enthusiasm by the Terrans.

When the two reached the Imperial Castle of Erde, they exchanged formalities with Empress Darzana, Princess Inko Amifumi and the Deucalion Council.

They were overwhelmed with Slaine’s presence but nonetheless gave their utmost respects.

 

\---

 

Yuki greeted the two of them within the castle’s dining room along with multiple strawberry dishes and drinks.

Slaine was ecstatic to see all the dishes and wholeheartedly expressed his gratitude to Yuki while holding her hand on his both…

 

For the dishes.

_For taking care of Inaho._

**And for everything else she has done.**

 

 _“Please accept this little gift from me.”_ A glowing light emitted from Yuki’s body. _“May your life prosper and may you achieve everything you desire. By the power of flight, I command the nature to bring you protection from every harm that come your way. May you always be able to fly away from danger.”_

 

 

Yuki cried.

 

It was an experience that filled her heart to the brim.

 

\---

 

Inaho was reminded of the day Slaine had blessed him the same.

 

 

_It was a night without stars and only the heavy dark clouds filled the skies with rain, lightning, and thunders._

_It was a cold night._

 

_“I remember how angry in sorrow the skies were the day my mother died. It was a much more furious storm than this. My father wanted to decimate a whole kingdom to smithereens. But it was the kingdom my mother loved. He could not ruin them.” Slaine said as he played with Inaho’s hair as they laid side by side facing each other in the prince’s bed._

_“That must have tormented yours and the supreme god’s heart. I’m sorry,” Inaho said as he caressed the other’s pale cheek._

_“Do not be. But yes, it crushed him. He was entirely overcame with wrath and so he could not stop himself from killing the ones involved.”_

_“It was justice for his wife. I’d do the same for you.”_

 

_Slaine chuckled at that. “Thank you. But we’ve already achieved peace. I only want to bless you with something.”_

_Slaine leaned closer. They could now feel each other’s breaths against their faces._

 

_Eyes lidded with devotion._

 

_“A god’s blessing of divine protection,” Slaine said before pressing their lips together and Inaho’s body suddenly radiated in a multitude of white and bright colors._

 

_That night was filled with soft and tender kisses._

 

\---

\---

\---

 

Yuki cried again when she found out that her little brother’s partner was Slaine, a _god._

She swore to never let her gardens die and vowed to research and make more much delicious strawberry dishes as long as she lived.

 

\---

\---

\---

 

 **—** **_And late nights were spent watching a god ascend to the skies and vanish through the stars leaving nothing but glitter dust only to descend in the morning more majestic than before._**

 

 _“It’s time to face my father. He cannot not know. He must know. He may already know.”_ Unbeknownst to mortals, the supreme god Aldnoah was not as cruel as the legends make him out to be.

_“Slaine.”_

 

_“It will be fine. I love you.”_

 

Inaho kissed his god’s forehead before he watched him ascend to the heavens.

 

 _‘I love you too. Please, come back to me, Slaine,’_ Inaho found himself praying to the gods that may have been listening to him that night.

 

\---

 

Inaho slept in a temporary room in the castle as his room was still being renovated.

The room did not have a balcony much to his disappointment.

 

\---

 

**_(In the heavens where supreme gods resided with the sun, moon, stars, clouds, and the universe in their hands)_ **

 

_“Father, I have fallen for a mortal.”_

_“A foolish act.”_

_“Father, supreme god, the mortal is the man who saved our two precious princesses.”_

_“I am aware and I do not take his merit away from him. But as you have said, he is a mortal. Slaine, **you are a god.”**_

_“Father, I am aware of our universe-sized differences. I do not plan to be a mortal and I intend to oversee the empires for as long as I exist.”_

_“You do realize pursuing is a presage of something, do you not? You are going to disrupt a balance in this world. I do not intend to bat an eye at your preferences and plans in love for I myself have blessed two mortals a part of my powers and have even deemed them as my own children._ **_But you are_ ** **_my child, god Slaine.”_ ** _And I am still concerned for you._

 

_Slaine is aware of the unspoken words._

 

_“You need not worry much, father. I deeply understand that you have suffered immense indescribable pain when mother was betrayed by the people from a kingdom she blessed. But I am certain she had forgiven them as I can still feel her warmth and love from the star she has become.”_

_“I am aware of how cruel and sinful the mortals can be. But I am also profoundly aware of the love they can give. Watching the late Emperor of Vers, his late children, and the two princesses, I’ve realized that the creatures can be as selfless for the things they love and it has deeply changed my perspective glossed with hate for what they did to my wife, your mother. But Slaine,_ **_son,_ ** _I cannot fathom the idea losing another family in their hands.”_

_“Father, I am grateful for your love and concern and I love you very much so. But I believe the era of chaos has left along with the curse of our two princesses. I choose to believe the mortals can be trusted as I have lived with them and have experienced only kindness in the absence of curses.”_

_“You have only lived with the people of the empire I chose, son.”_

_“I am aware. But this is the land of the savior of the empire you chose, father. And I’ve only heard kind things about them. Please understand they can be trusted.”_

 

_The supreme god looked at his son. He did not wish to ever trust any other mortals than the rulers of the Vers Empire. But as aquamarine eyes stared back at him with an unwavering will that resembled his late wife’s, his heart was filled with crying love._

 

 

_“You are relentless and strong willed. I understand.”_

 

_\---_

_\---_

 

_“But of course, my consent must not be the only reason you’ve come here, right?”_

_“Yes. I have something to request if you may.”_

 

\---

\---

\---

 

Slaine was thrilled to tell Inaho what his father allowed and bestowed him.

 

It wasn’t much.

 

_An almost full mortal form transformation for their whole visit to the Erde Empire._

The form wasn’t really different. Only his wings, the sensations, and essence. But it made him happy.

 

_He planned to change later that night before the ball began._

 

\---

\---

\---

**Trust and you shall be betrayed.**

\---

_For wings shall bring the powers of prosperity and demise to your empire._

_In love or hate._

 

It was still very early in the morning when Slaine descended the skies as he had always done after visiting the realm of gods when mortals took their slumber.

 

It was how he had always done it.

From constellation-like outlines, to a translucent glowing body, then to a full form which made him look like a seraph with his white wings.

He descended the same.

 

It was just a different empire **but it was the same.**

 

_Just that it wasn’t._

 

As he slowly flew down and turned his path to fly towards the castle, an arrow-like weapon pierced his back.

He was shocked.

 

It didn’t hurt. He’s a god.

 

 _He’s a_ **_god_ ** _._

 

What kind of lower creature would **dare** shoot a god?

Gods won’t feel pain from a measly arrow.

 

_Except he did._

 

Slaine felt a growing alarm in his heart as he felt pain from where **the arrow pierced him.** He was not bleeding but **it hurt.**

He tried to reach for it at his back to take it out, only to be met by a surge of black rays coming out of the wound.

He looked down and saw hooded people with bows and staffs at their hands.

 

_Evil magic. Forbidden arcana. Malevolent creatures._

_Bloodlust._

 

Slaine wanted to fly away but he was suspended on air. Any attempts he made to move away worsened the pain in his back.

 

 

 _“For the empire’s prosperity!”_ The people shouted.

 

Slaine saw black rays approach him as the mages made their shots. As it came nearer, it looked more and more like black cowboy lassos.

Slaine felt it wrap around his wings, near their connection with his back, and _it hurt_ as the mages pulled to tighten it.

Slaine tried to resist and use his divine powers to break free but before he realized it, he was enclosed in a wicked sphere.

 

**The mortals had captured a god.**

 

 _“What abomination is this?!”_ He muttered under his ragged breaths.

 

The mages pulled down with all the might they could muster.

 

Slaine screamed in pain—

 

 

—as the hooded people tore his wings off from his back.

 

 

\---

\---

 

_“Inaho, did you know? Some lesser gods will evolve into higher gods when they reach their 500th year! They’ll gain a new form! A much more powerful form in relation to their powers!”_

_“As long as they take care and be unscathed until then!.... Which actually seems relatively easy because no human made weapon can ever graze any god.”_

 

\---

\---

 

Slaine fell to the ground.

He was quickly surrounded by the hooded people.

 

Slaine’s body was paralyzed and he couldn’t move but his vision was still present.

 

_‘Cultists?’_

_‘They’re chanting something.’_

_‘Why is the ground glowing?’_

 

\---

 

The god of flight couldn’t escape their magic circle.

 

\---

 

Slaine felt his vision go black and he felt rage envelop his whole being.  

 

**_Pure malevolent fury._**

 

Red filled his head took control of his instincts.

 

_\---_

 

_“By the prophecy of the supreme goddess Eris!”_

 

A lightning struck Slaine.

And the god of flight transformed into a **_dragon_ **.

 

\---

 

_“According to my mother, I’ll probably turn into a benevolent guardian dragon and I’ll attract even the faintest of hearts.”_

_“I believe you will.”_

 

\---

 

Screams filled the air.

The ground shook.

 

The slumbering Erde Empire, now awake, panicked.

Everyone looked at the dragon with fear. Everyone ran away.

 

As the dragon roared in madness, the Imperial Knights of Erde hastily began to prepare retaliation.

Empress Darzana, now awake and recalling a certain prophecy, hastily went to find the Terran Prince.

 

\---

 

Inaho was frantically looking for Slaine in the castle.

_Slaine is a god and he’s a strong god but Inaho was worried._

Seeing the dragon through his window made his stomach twist in pain.

Slaine…

 

**His god is fine.**

 

He’s… somewhere… helping Terrans to safety.

 

\---

 

**_When the Phoenix rises, so must a knight._ **

_“Inaho!” the Terran Empress called as she saw Inaho pass by_ — _running._

 _“Empress! Have you seen Slaine?”_ The Empress was quite taken aback by the priority but answered.

_“I haven’t seen him. But come with me! I must show and tell you something that might quell this disaster. We must hurry!”_

 

_\---_

 

The Empress showed Inaho the prophecy written on the wall in her chambers. She also told him _he must be the knight and slaying the dragon must be connected to the Erde Empire’s prosperity._

 

 

 

Inaho wanted to vomit.

 

_\---_

 

**_“The empire before anything else, right Inaho?”_**

 

_\---_

 

The Empress immediately told him to hasten to the Imperial Knights and get armed.

He complied and felt every step heavier and heavier. Dread filled him.

 

\---

\---

\---

 

**_The empire before anything else._**

 

\---

 

_How do you slay a dragon?_

(You have to be a knight. You have to evade its attacks.)

 

_How do you stab the heart you had always sought?_

(You have to take your sword out of its sheath, gain your fighting stance, point the sword to the target, and get ready to charge.)

 

_How do you kill the only one you love?_

(You have to pull conviction from an infallible prophecy. You have to charge and stab them. Slash them. Take their life. Especially, if your loved one is a dragon capable of decimating the empire _you_ rule.)

 

_How do you run from your fate? How do you escape from a god’s prophecy?_

(You can’t.)

**(You can’t.)**

 

\---

 

Inaho’s hands were surprisingly steady in contrast with his muddled emotions as he pointed his sword towards the _dragon_.

The dragon roared maliciously. Crushing structures. Injuring Terrans.

 

The dragon had aquamarine eyes.

Raging eyes filled with fire.

 

But as he reached the dragon’s head more closely, levitated by Imperial Mages, he saw it was shedding tears.

 

 

 _‘It’s fine. Please.’_ A familiar voice familiarly echoed through his head.

 

 

 

Inaho felt like crying and screaming in despair.

 

 

**\---**

**\---**

**\---**

 

In a neighboring empire, two princesses felt an indescribable stab in their heart.

 

It was a piercing pain that made the blonde princess fall on the ground as baffling tears silently trickled down her gaping face.

It was a piercing pain that made the pink haired princess clutch at her heart as she screamed in unexplainable agony.

 

A blinding lightning flashed before the whole Vers Empire.

As a roaring thunder followed, tears unexplainably escaped from every Vers citizen.

 

Their sniffles drowned by the sound of rain.

Their hearts flooded with inexplicable sorrow.

 

 

_The heavens were crying._

 

\---

\---

\---

 

The dragon has been slain.

 

\---

 

**_An empire for a life._ **

**_A life for an empire._**

 

\---

 

The god of flight has fallen.

 

\---

 

The prince, the royal knight of Erde, has risen.

 

\---

 

The empire rejoiced in relief and exuberance. The prince was applauded.

 

\---

 

 _‘They’re applauding_.’

 

\---

 

**The prince was applauded.**

 

\---

 

_“Why are you rejoicing?”_

 

\---

 

 _“The dragon is dead_!”

 

\---

 

Slaine is dead.

 

\---

 

_‘I killed him.’_

 

\---

 

 

_“ **It will be fine. I love you.”**_

 

_\---_

 

A fairy tale forged in prophecies.

 

_\---_

 

_“ **Are fairy tales meant for the heroes or their kingdoms?”**_

 

_\---_

 

_A time shall come when the heavens meet the lands._

(A mortal fell in love with a god. A god fell in love with a mortal.)

 

_When the Phoenix rises, so must a knight._

(The god turned into a beautiful dragon, but his wings were clipped. An evil dragon must be slayed. A mission only given to an empire’s best knight.)

 

_For wings shall bring the powers of prosperity and demise to your empire._

(The prince’s reputation rose. The god is dead. The empire’s ground graced by his blood emitted divine light. The Erde Empire, now **also** chosen.)

 

_In love or hate._

_(The Terran cultists chose hate.)_

 

 

\---

\---

_“You need not worry much, father.”_

_“But this is the land of the savior of the empire you chose, father. And I’ve only heard kind things about them. Please understand they can be trusted.”_

_\---_

_\---_

 

The supreme god Aldnoah, reliving betrayal from mortals for a second time, wanted to split the Erde Empire in halves.

 

Mortals. 

 

 

**They took his wife.**

**They murdered his chosen Emperor.**

**They hurt his princesses.**

**Now, they take his son.**

 

 

He must take everything.

He must destroy everything.

 

 

_"Please understand they can be trusted.”_

 

 

The skies screamed. 

 

 

\---

\---

 

The Terran cultists all died slowly as their bodies were paralyzed and one by one, their body parts were torn off by an indecipherable force.

 

They died _never repenting._ For their loyalty was placed only for the supreme goddess Eris.

 

The goddess known to harbor immense obsession towards the god Aldnoah.

The goddess unknown to have lived in envy for not being chosen by the god.

The goddess unknown to have harbored immense animosity from being uninvited to the blessing ceremony of the two Versian princesses.

 

The goddess known to have given the prophecies.

 

\---

\---

 

The entire continent fell into a month-long storm save for the Vers Empire.

But the rain was not enough to describe the resentment and misery of the supreme god.

Nor was it enough to represent the hole in the prince’s heart.

_(The knight rose in despair.)_

\---

\---

 

A war could not be waged.  

 

\---

 

No matter how much the princesses detested the neighboring empire.

 

\---

 

**A war could not be waged.**

 

\---

 

The Vers Empire severed all ties to the traitorous empire.

 

\---

 

 **Unforgiving**.

 

\---

 

A certain prince also could not forgive himself.

 

\---

_“Yuki, I think the fairy tales you tell me are bad._

 

_Fairy tales are only meant for the sake of the citizens._

_Only for the sake of the kingdoms._

_Never for the sake of the knights nor the heroes._

_It does not care whatever their knights may lose._

_After all, knights are meant to slay dragons according to the fairy tale formulas._

 

_Who would know the feelings of that knight when they threw him into an inevitable fate?_

_Who knew why the dragons rampaged?_

 

_If you can, please buy me other books, Yuki. I don’t like these stories. They’re illogical.”_

 

\---

 

_Fairy tales._

For only kingdoms are meant happy endings.

Love and romantic stories are just auxiliaries meant to cover all the cruel path fairy tales diverge to to bring opulence to a kingdom.   

 

\---

 

**When gods die, where do their spirits go?**

 

\---

 

_The empire before anything else._

 

\---

_“Ah but I’ll gain another divine power at my 500th year. My wings will transform! I’ll become more incredible.”_

(The prince remembered his god's smiles. The multitude of smiles he was capable of showing. His god's breathy laughter.)

(The prince cried.)

 

 

_“I’ll make it so everything you have will reach success and prosper.”_

(The prince remembered his god's embraces and his god's body against his own. He remembered all his touches. Gentle touches from his strong god.)

_("Orange!")_

 

_“Idiot. Foolish orange! I do not plan on being corrupted ever in my life. If you have forgotten, I am the son of the supreme god Aldnoah. I may be a lesser god but I am not a weak one. As his son, I’m already as strong as a higher god. I’ll live as long as gods can and watch over the mortals I care for until their deaths and until I see their reincarnations be born again and reach their final breaths. I’ll be with you as you grow old and wait for you to be reborn again and make you fall in love with me again and again. So get ready!”_

(The prince remembered

his toes,

his feet,

his legs,

his thighs,

his hips,

his waist,

his chest,

his arms,

his hands,

his fingers,

his nape,

his jaws,

his hair,

his forehead,

his eyebrows,

his cheeks,

his nose,

his lips,

his tongue,

his breath,

his voice,

his kisses,

his aquamarine eyes,

his beating heart,

his love,

his _gull_.

  

 

His god.)

 

 

_“It will be fine. I love you.”_

 

 

_\---_

 

_"It's not fine, Slaine. Nothing's fine, Slaine."_

Why does his voice hurt?

Was he screaming?

 

\---

 

_What was it that Slaine didn't hear that night?—_

 

\---

 

—when he could scream this loud.

 

\---

\---

 

 

_And then eventually,_

_after the heavens fell_

_and as the heavens’ wrath alleviated,_

 

_the empires_

 

_inevitably_

 

_prospered_

 

 

_happily ever after._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**...THE END...**

 

**_“It will be fine. I love you.”_ **

 

**_"I love you too. Please, come back to me, Slaine."_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Ah finally! I've finished my first one shot! As you have probably noticed already, this fic is a retelling of multiple fairy tales (a lot of Sleeping Beuaty references!)
> 
> I just really wanted to write this after I saw fanarts of Slaine and Inaho with wings. 
> 
> I hope it's coherent because I really poured my soul into this. (and procrastinated so profoundly I can hear my school requirements crying to me)  
> If you have any questions feel free to comment and ask me.
> 
> \+ Regarding the ending, it's like that mainly because I've watched certain fairy tale movies this past month and I always observed that the kingdoms SHOULD ALWAYS end up happily with prosperity. Combined with the fact that I'm taking Literature and Popular Culture this term where we have to read numerous stories and novels for our projects.  
> Thus, this was born! And mostly wrote during my 2-hour bus rides to college and 2-hour bus rides going home. 
> 
> \+ Unbeta-ed. Please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes in grammar and spelling (as English is not my main language).
> 
> \+ If you've read until this part...
> 
> I would wholeheartedly appreciate comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
>   
> 


End file.
